Into the Wolves Den
by Hallifer777
Summary: What if the origional Twilight story was but a mere lie concocted by the flippy haired vampire Edward Cullen. What if Charlie had two daughters instead of one?  And this new daughter was slowly becoming what the vampires despise.  Hannah Swan will try to keep that creep away from her sister as best as she can...all the while trying to fight the pain deep in her heart.
1. Love like Bliss

**hey! i decided to redo into the wolves den. i was reading it and i was like...no wonder i only had 7 reviews i'll tell you this right now, sorry to those who liked it but it sucked! so im redoing it and so far its going MUCH better. ive changed some things like now Charlie is the dad instead of the uncle and their moving to Forks. sorry it just flows better this way if you liked the old way.**

**i have a system for my stories**

**review = waffle # **

**i'm still deciding wheather or not to do my other idea, tell me what you think**

**if you review i would find some way to put you into the story like as an OC or maybe like on a billbord or the name of a brand of pop or something in your review you can specify what.**

** pleeaaaase read and review :3**

**disclaimer-i do not own twilight! i have never, i will never and i dont know why you would think that.**

**Chapter one- Love like Bliss**

Hannah's Pov

well here i am. Hannah Swan sister of Arial Bella Sw- ok enough of this crap.

the story you knkow is a lie. you got it? a big fat lie. Everyone knows the story of the great Bella Swan, vamp extraordinare. in love with dream boat Edward Cullen. mother of Renesmee Cullen.

heres how it went, Edward a freakin idiot and sonewhere in the middle of the story im about to tell you told Stephanie Mayer to write a book on him about his 'real life' with 'Bella'.

i would tell you more about what really happened but that in itself would ruin my story completely! so i guess i should just say the Bella you know is Arial, my sister and since im not Ari i will be telling this story in my Pov. oh how its a bit dark at first it was but...i wont sugar coat it in lies. so lets begin shall we.

* * *

><p>our love was once-<p>

bliss

_then they left me_

it was once pure-strong

_they left me_

It hurts now, how it hurts! Its like a needle. Knife even, stabbing into my broken heart.

_They left me_. the words lingered continuously on my now dark mind

I began to convulse in pain

_They left me._

They said they wouldn't leave

_Another stab of the serrated knife_

They were my friends. how i actuallly belived that.

what friends leave you

alone

_Stab_

I-I loved him

_Stab_

He lied didn't he? He never…

_Stab_

They never cared.

I try to wipe the dark thoughts from my mind but its like a disease, growing and attacking, uncaring.

They left me…..alone

My days are spent, lying-waiting-watching, under that old oak tree. The very same that we would meet under. The one where we first met. Where I fell in love. Oh sweet love! How I longed for its tender caress. To feel blissfully ignorant and blissfully blind. To ignore all pain and thrive in it.

I think im broken…I cant do anything anymore. I don't hardly eat, sleep, talk. My mind's a blob of sorrow and longing hidden in a cold shell of a broken brown haired, green eyed girl.

His name was Conor….Conor Moon. I shivered at the thought of him and his big brown eyes. They always seemed to look at me like a goddess like I was some kind of beauty. I hardly thought so. They would always be filled with such-such soul! And his hair, black and messy, perfect to run your fingers through.

We met under the oak tree. I was sitting with my friend, Roxanne. It was raining, we didn't care. We thrived in the rain!

Conor came up to us, him and his friend Luke. They were surprised we weren't inside in the dry stuffy houses. We only laughed claiming we were far braver. It was their turn to laugh. No GIRL was braver then a BOY! After a series of bravery 'tests' we were in their group.

We were nine…over the past seven years we got close, meeting up at the oak tree everyday. Only not showing up when sick. And even if that was the case we would go help the sick one by bringing over gallon after gallon of pop and ice-cream…medicine as we called it.

It hurts remembering but- its all I seem to do

When we were fifteen Roxanne and Luke started dating. Conor and I were a bit uncomfortable with the two of us alone a lot at first but….

I shivered pleasantly at the memory

We got closer….probably more then Roxanne and I even. A month and a half later we were dating.

Our love was _bliss_. Nothing else can describe it. Everything was right in the world!

Then-…..one day he left. No note-call-goodbye….he left.

It was the start of my breakdown. I was alright as long as I had Roxanne still and Luke. But…they began to drift from me.

I admit now that I was a little to…clingy with them. Then one by one they were gone as well.

Tears began to glide like rivers down my pale sunken face.

They left me…alone

* * *

><p>Mom woke me up, screaming at me…she says it's because she loves me. And that's the only way I'll wake up. She worries about me since they left-one year two months and thirteen days ago. Yes, I keep track. If you have a problem with it I'll have a problem with you. Im ok about it I guess. I talk more now, mostly shoulder shrugs and eye rolls but I am talking more. I haven't had a breakdown for months but mom still acts like im glass.<p>

I guess she's right, as much as I hate to admit it. I love her, just not waking up so early.

I looked over at the clock. 8:00. ugh! It's a weekend I want to sleep until noon!

My ears heard my sister, Arial, singing downstairs. It irritated me to no end. My mom decided to join the uncanny morning ballad. I groaned, tumbling out of bed like a 'sack of potatoes' as my mom would say.

Yes, I was a klutz. I think it's genetic. My mom and especially Arial are total klutzes.

I fumbled down the stairs, used to their usual creeks.

My mom was ready downstairs with Arial, and four suspicious bags.

My head turned to Arial, wanting an answer. Her response was only a confused shoulder shrug.

"Honey, Arial and You will be moving in with your father." Mom explains

I smile "O alri- wha…what? Hold on what!"

Arial doesn't say anything only opening her mouth but her nerves overcoming her and she closed it.

"Yes" my mom nods "Phil and I will be moving around a lot. I don't want that for you. So I called Charlie. He's ecstatic your coming." She beams

My face turns into a full on scowl "y-you cant just ship me off like some…some package! And don't you mean dad will be happy to see ARIAL not me. She's his little angel."

Even though Ari is one year older he treats her like the baby. Im sick of it!

Ugh oh…mom mode. She straitened her back placing her hands elegantly on her hips. "Now you listen here young lady! You WILL treat my decisions with respect. You're already packed, and leaving today."

I groaned realizing this battle was won by the great MOM.

She softened, her eyes dancing with victory. "It'll be a good thing for you. Learn some new stuff, get new friends."

Ari awkwardly tucked her brown hair neatly behind her ear, smiling encouragingly at me. I smiled back half heartedly.

Mom smiled "I'm going to miss you girls" tears welled up in her eyes

Seeing that, I bit back the retort I had ready and nodded.

I didn't want to go…what if they came back. It was a silly thought, pathetic even but I needed hope. There was no way they were going to find me in Forks.

I was embraced in a quick but tight hug then ushered out the door right next to Arial.

Her face was alight in excitement, others who saw her would of said she looked bored but I learned there was a..Arial code of sorts you needed to learn to read her emotions and I was one of three masters. Me, dad and Billy. I laughed lightly. Mom had never been able to read Ari so she went with my emotions, I could do the hard to read thing but I like my emotions more-put out there.

We both got in moms car, she gave it to me as a 'im sorry' present. She didn't need it, she would ride with Phil. I loved the car, it was black new and shiny. It wasn't Ari's style though. She liked the old busted up crap cars instead.

I of coarse, drove. Didn't want Arial driving my 'baby'. It purred nicely and drove smoother then ice.

* * *

><p>After hours of driving we saw the sign<p>

Forks population 3,120

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I loved the weather, nice and wet it reminded me of-…..anyways Ari hated it, she loved warm, dry things and big towns. But I liked the homey feel to forks, so inviting.

Our house was the same as we left it. Charlie was waiting outside, arms spread wide.

We both walked over and hugged him; I couldn't help but notice how he hugged Arial longer. It hurt me slightly but I was one who was used to pain

"Come on in you two" he beamed

Ari nodded following him immediately, I lingered longer. Turning to stare at the trees. They seemed so inviting so-

"Hannah come on!" Charlies voice yelled out gruffly

I took one last fleeting glance at the woods and went inside

thinking

how love

is like

bliss

**so how was it? **

**if you didnt read the top i sugest you do, . see now you even got me begging! pwease :3**

please review!

Hallifer777


	2. Bogus like School

**Thank you CassieBlake123456 for favoriting my story it means alot.**

**well here is chapter two.**

**Chapter two- Bogus like School**

Hannah's Pov

Ari's and my room had been nearly the same, if not exactly how we had left it so long ago….maybe Arial's side was less dirty, again just how we left it. Who cares about cleaning anyways its totally bogus. When did I start saying bogus, am I some skater dude?

I sighed, going against my previous misgivings and began to pick up my room. Maybe it was the word bogus that set me off.

First the bed, I groaned. Remembering all the things I would shove under their in my haste. Truly I didn't always have plans when I shoved things I just don't like looking at messes and under my bed prolongs the clean and it-looks nicer I guess.

A toothbrush...COME ON! This wasn't even MY toothbrush. And o joy, it has food! I thought in false enthusiasm. Bonus!, oh how wonderful it is to find this toothbrush.

I clasped it against my chest, holding it fondly.

My voice lowered into my deep 'announcers' voice, holding out my toothbrush like a microphone "Ms Swan, now that you won this faaabulous prize- What do you plan on doing?"

Girly high voice time, I thought, pulling the 'microphone' back to me "Well, Mr I plan on perusing my life long career as future Governess of Washington." I giggled

"Really?" I again lowered my voice

Another high giggle "Why no! Goodness me I want to be a housewife and live at home with my three children."

"That sounds wonderful!"

I chimed out another giggle "I was only kidding you kind sir. I would like to take this toothbrush and-THROW IT IN THE TRAAASH!" the words came out a rock song on my pink lips.

Dances and head bobs were added in my ballad as a grabbed a bin and continued singing-dancing around the room

"AND THIS PIECE OF PAPER- I THROW. IT. IN. THE. TRAA-

"Hannah" a voice laughed out from the doorway

I spun around on my heels, a pink blush swarming my cheeks "Huh?"

There standing at the door was a very amused Brown haired sister of mine "Nice uh s-song Hannah." She practically looked about to burst in laughter and my tomato face didn't help her laughter at all.

I collapsed onto my bed "Ya ya laugh it up sis." I groaned, turning away. Covering my embarrassment with my hands over my face and a pillow over my head

"GIRLS!" Dad called "Come down here!"

I slid out of bed in ease, ignoring Ari's sniggers. They were in a kind heart but it was irritating annoying. My feet took my quickly down the hall, I brushed passed Bella effortlessly, grinning the whole time

"HEY! You never said we were racing!" she called after, her footsteps approaching closer and closer

"OK!.. Were racing, there!" I laughed, turning over a couple of bookcases on my way. Obstacles' for the opposing team. I was almost to the bottom step. My anticipation was growing and I could here Arial getting closer after fumbling with my traps.

Five more steps, four, three, two….i tripped on the last step. Groaning as my body comes in contact with the wooden floor, but the bad part was watching Arial zoom right past me.

Stupid Bogus Clumsiness!

Another groan erupted out of my chest at the use of bogus again, I really have to stop watching tv.

I jumped off the floor, still panting and in horrid last place.

But Hannah its ok, I consoled myself, you got second!

Second out of two people. I scowled at the floor on my way to meet Charlie

Arial was already their of coarse, looking smugger then ever. I narrowed my eyes at her, daringly and nodded to Charlie to begin.

"We have someone outside that wants to say hi to you two. You know Billy Black?"

A grin broke out on my face. Billy was like my second dad. He took me on piggy back rides and Jake, Ari and I used to play all these games and we would make mud pies and –

"No…" Arial shook her head

I frowned "How can you not remember Billy? You know.. Jake's dad."

She shook her head again, following dad to the door, ignorance one of her strong points.

We walked outside and became face to face with two people. What shocked me was the fact that Billy was in a wheelchair.

My heart clenched 'why hadn't dad told us' I wondered, my eyes scanning up to Billy's beaming face and kind eyes. It made my heart hurt a little less.

Next to him was Jake, leaning against an ugly old red pick up truck. He got his smile from his dad. I mused, enjoying the warmth and kindness that shown on his face as well. He was taller, definitely! I would be surprised had he not grown over so many years. His face shown with more chiseled features, instead of the rounder more childlike ones I had grown accustom to. It did fit him nicely, I might add. Along with his long dark hair.

"Hey Jakey." I grinned still starring him up and down

He smiled back "Hey Hanni" a soft laugh found its way out of my chest as I heard his old nickname for me.

"Don't get too disappointed but Ari doesn't remember any of you." I frowned, eager to start some mischief

My sister looked taken aback. That's my sister 'the actress' I giggled as she tried to explain how she was only faking not remembering.

I shook my head dismissively and turned to Billy "Good to see you again Billy."

"You too." He laughed "You should have heard Charlie here, all he would talk about was how you two were coming back."

"Ok ok that's enough now." Dad butted in, playfully fighting with Billy

I turned around, Jake and Arial were talking…mostly Jake about the old crap car. His eyes were alight in joy while hers were only half paying attention, more fixated with the car then the Quileute boy trying to flirt with her.

Same old Ari, I sighed. Running my hands threw my hair "So what are we going to do now?"

Charlie turned to me, his eyes wide obviously remembering something. "Oh ya! I signed you two up for school…today. Don't worry your stuff is all ready but you have to go, like now."

My head bobbed thoughtfully, I guess its fine going to school. Sure none of my friends are here…heck I don't even know which state their in! but my moms words kept echoing my head that it would be good for me.

"Alright" Ari sighed being the antisocial one, pursing her lips. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet for a second before getting in the car and driving off.

I closely followed after short hugs.

* * *

><p>Forks High! Woo, please do note the sarcasm in my tone. I parked next to Arial. It was funny having my nice car next to her crappy one but hey, if she likes crappy cars then so be it.<p>

I could already hear the whispers start. I could even make some out, but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice how weird it was to be able to make out the whispers from the other side of the parking lot.

My face erupted into a glorious smile, if im going to be new might as well leave an impression. Ari didn't seem to get the memo, she hid her head under her books and her stride was lacking even a sliver of confidence. Fixing my hair I made my way over to her.

"Your not seriously going to leave that impression on your first day!" I whined leaning into her side to whisper into her ear. "Plus some boys already think your cute but their not going to ask you if you act like that."

She straitened slightly allowing a small smile on her face "Oh Ari" I sighed struggling to keep stride with her slow pace.

Our day was relatively boring. We made some friends, I think you can call them that. They don't seem too fitting for the term though.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Ari and I made plans to sit with Mike and Jessica. You could tell from the look on Arial's face that she didn't want to but I disguised mine with a bit more…class you might say.<p>

"He-ey new girls!" Mike waved over

I waved back barely glancing at him I moved and sat at the table, having to pull Ari down to sit. She groaned but I don't think anyone noticed.

Across from us five students walked in and I immediately tensed. I didn't know what made me not like them but it was strong. I glared at them straight into their freaky gold eyes and chalky skin.

The scary thing was that they seemed to have the opposite effect on Arial. I looked over to her, her eyes were wide in mystery and she looked ready to start making out with the penny haired one any minute. She looked away quickly and embarrassingly

"That's Edward total hotty-

I began to get bored of Ari's conversation and let my eyes wander to the pale skins.

There was a blond, strikingly gorgeous I would estimate people thought of her as. The big one next to her had his arm wrapped protectively-lovingly I guess around her. She looked mean and callous, the male probably a bodybuilder. A couple born out of looks.

The couple next to them was a pixie like girl, she instantly irritated me. how care free and annoying. Her boyfriend I guess had a look of constant pain on his face, even seeing this he didn't stand out to me at all, boring.

Then there was Edward I presume. He had weird flippy 'im so hot' hair and a look of wonder-annoyance-curiosity maybe on his face. Where was he looking?

My eyes traced his line of sight to our table; he was gazing at my sister! That slimy player!

A feral growl sounded deep from my chest. My eyes widened instantly. Did I just freaking growl! Every gold eye from the freak table seemed to notice, all of their eyes darkened and their lips curled back into a sneer.

This caused another horrifying growl to emerge no one else seemed to hear it. It scared me but I could only think about how that freak wanted to make a move on my sister!

He seemed to know I was thinking this and smirked flashing me a toothy smile

You stay the frick away from my sister I thought my growl coming out a continuous warning sign

His eyebrow raised in a sign as if saying

"Make me"

Well isn't this a bogus day!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liiiked it<strong>

please review!

Hallifer777


	3. Pain like Today

**Omg! I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever! So sorry. i wish i had an excuse but frankly i was just lazy. i know im terrible yell at me all you want.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

Pain like Today

Hannah's Pov

You know that feeling that you get like when your standing on a ledge and the fear is ebbing away at your sanity that your going to pushed off but you have to stand there enduring the pain, enduring the fear.

Well those two lovely emotions decided to grace me with there presence today in the form of three people-three I hardly recognized at all! But…the beginning is always a better place to start isn't it…unless your like one of those people who read the back of a book first to see if you like it or you get tempted…w'ever

Flashback

I think im growing- like..allot. Last time I measured myself was like a month ago and I was like 5'3''. Now Im like 5'10'' how in the world is that even freakin possible!

Arial's worried

She gives me these strange looks all the time. I know she can tell the growing difference in our heights, the distant looks on my face and my growing temper. Everything sets me off lately. Yesterday it was Jessica and how she kept talking about Mike Newton and her nail polish- ugh! I wanted to scream!

My hand glided over the photos I had kept on my dresser when I was younger. Charlie being the 'hands off' guy he is decided to leave them there, for me to feel the pain I've numbed out so long ago.

It was of Roxanne and her crazy red locks her eyebrows were furrowed together in anger. It was a bad hair day, also judging from Conor's brown twinkling eyes he was the cause of it. I remember…

To much pain

My ears picked out the sound of Charlie rolling into the driveway. The door opened and his footsteps sounded sloppy and tired. Shaking my head I put down the picture and walked downstairs, ignoring Arial's ear to ear grin she's been having all morning…stupid morning person.

The door creaked open, careful not to wake us up yet, Dad sneaked inside.

"Dad?" He froze, turning slightly. Cheeks pale white with the realization he was up all night and caught. "You do know its 6:50?"

Arial snickered, turning quickly, not wanting dad to see her smile.

"Ya…uh- I was just getting some milk and"

I cut him off. Walking over to him with my full on Hannah smirk on.

"You were seeing Sue."

It wasn't a question, he knew that.

Ari on the other hand isn't as perceptive…smart but not perceptive. "Clearwater?"

Dad was to beat red at this point to say anything so I offered a smile and head nod, grinning like we just won the lottery. Heck, I heard from Jake that Sue has the BEST cooking! Let's face it, Arial can't handle cooking much longer.

She let out a squeal of excitement and raced upstairs, eager to write about it in her journal no doubt.

Sighing, I shouted up to her "Better hurry! We got five minutes before we need to leave!"

"Hang on!" she groaned. I could practically see her eye roll from down here. Her hands on her hip, trying to do her best 'glare'

* * *

><p>When we got to school I could tell she was excited. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the building.<p>

"Never knew you liked school so much Ari." My voice whispered out lazily.

Her hands immediately started to entwine themselves and she fidgeted under my cool gaze. "Well I really like Bio…"

I nodded, opening the door, but I knew it wasn't school she was excited about.

Mike immediately greeted Ari and I was we stepped out of the car. Such a little fan boy. Arial even told me he asked her out, she declined but…she didn't tell me why.

My pace was slow and bored as I trudged into the building. I didn't feel like keeping up the happy 'I want knew friends' look. The memories were still scarring fresh in my mind from this morning. Mom says I just overreact to everything. So be it then.

I couldn't even keep up with Laurens chatter and babbling today. Something was off and I couldn't pick it out.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, I straightened my posture and frowned. The Cullens arrived at our table.

Arial perked up at the sight of her chalky penny head freak. Biting back a snarl, I smiled, sickly sweet.

"Nice- er..um..to see you. Edwin isn't it?"

Seeing his glare was worth my sisters own anger.

She hit my arm silencing me and giving me the 'be good' look "His name is EDWARD." She swooned.

"Ahhh" should I? No…I'll be good. Ah screw it! "Good to meet you Edwart. Kind of a weird name if you ask me but hey- what ever floats your boat I guess."

His tone matched my own false friendliness "Heh, very nice mutt. Now cant you just sit and stay while I tell my Bella's friends the good news."

I couldn't keep the growl down any longer it seemed to have a life of its own now. My lips curled back into a sneer and I hissed out "HER NAME IS ARIAL! You freakin daft chalky, penny headed, freaky eyed leach!"

I don't know where I came up with leach but- I couldn't help but add it in there. Something told me he would hate it…I couldn't resist that.

Edward's eyes narrowed down at me. my smile only widened at his growing frustration with me. "Her middle name is far more fitting for her don't you think? It means Beautiful." He gazed into her eyes, pulling her into some kind of trance.

"No."

His head turned to the side- mockingly.

"I prefer the name our MOTHER gave her if you don't mind my dear Edward." I gritted out. Staring him down and clenching my fists.

I knew my nails broke the skin on my hands- I could feel the warm blood trickling down. In my mind it didn't matter the slightest.

"You were saying about news, hm?"

He shook his head dismissively at me and turned again to 'Bella' "We are dating now."

…

Time ticked by like hours. Everything was colored in red. I could no longer see the cheering 'friends' of Ari's or the food on the table. All I see I Edward and red. I was seething! I shook and convulsed in rage, my mind was a torrent of anger- building anger.

How dare he!

I struggled to stand up in between the waves of my pain.

He can't just go and freakin take my sister!

Somehow I knew as much as I wanted- was GOING to hurt him. I knew I had to leave.

That THING has no right to claim my Ari!

I staggered to the door, the blood still dripping from my hands. I unclenched them while reaching the exit.

He- he he isn't right! There's something wrong with him…I KNOW IT!

My body was still shaking and blurring until I couldn't see the lines of them.

Call me paranoid! See what I care!

Red- red so much red! I tried shaking it away by rubbing my eyes but it hurt- it hurt to much to move.

How come she cant see it!

I-

"Hannah!"

…

I froze. All my shaking stopped

…

I know that voice.

…

That low gruff voice.

Do I dare turn around? Face the demons of my past. The scars- the beautiful scars.

"Hannah…" Conor's voice was so full of worry.

I looked him up and down slowly. He changed some…as did I. He's taller and definitely more toned. I bit back a purr of enjoyment, I could see his muscles so clearly…he was shirtless and in shorts that hung dangerously low in a "v" shape on his waist. But his hair was still as messy and black and his eyes just as deep as they were before. Even though he looks more of a man now with his features…he's still my Conor.

The words they wouldn't come out. I tried pitifully opening my mouth but nothing. Shifting uncomfortably under his stare, his smile, I tried again.

"C-Conor."

"Ya."

End flashback

They were standing behind him. There smiles equal to his. Luke and Roxanne's hands were intertwined so perfectly, like they were never apart.

I felt it then…the fear. Did they come here to hurt m-me again.

Conor's eyes narrowed slightly, analyzing me. He knew me far well enough to know my emotions. He stepped back a pace, bowing his head submissively…that calmed me.

I couldn't even think straight anymore, nothing makes sense.

His eyes met mine and he got this dopey look on his face. I smiled, one of the first real ones I've had in awhile. Shaking my head I knew it wasn't right just to act like this. No. I needed to know.

In a voice so numb I didn't even know it was mine- I asked

"Why?"

Such a simple word.

Why

Definition; 'for what reason or purpose'

The power of the word? Immense.

There mouths opened and closed like fish as they struggled for an answer. They shifted and swayed on there feet, trying to find word, help or anything.

I barely saw the man walk by.

He was at least 23 with big shoulders and a cold stare. You could sense the aura of power that surrounded him and the submission the others were in to him. They practically 'tucked there tails under there bellies and cowered behind him' when they saw his stare. It was business and the object of his anger…me. I too wanted to shrink away. I felt like I had wronged a parent or a teacher. I felt the fear start to creep up again on me.

"Go. You have no business with her anymore."

They hesitated, turning back to me- looking for me to understand.

I couldn't

"That's an order." He growled out

Whimpering, they walked away. Leaving me with the pain…

like today

**How was it? Good? (i hope), Bad? (please no!) **

**revieeeew and you shall get a waffle. **

**i promise i'll update in like a week or two. Sorry if thats still slow but im writing a Harry Potter story too**

**Hallifer777**


	4. Gangster like yo!

**Hey guys! well i dont have alot to say really so...on with the story!1111**

Hannah's Pov

"Why did you leave like that?" Arial whined. It was good natured but I felt the anger in it as well.

My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter; I could even see the white of my bones.

"Doesn't matter." I gritted out. My eyes narrowed slightly, clouding my vision. "Does it really mean that much anyways?"

Her exasperated sigh was all it took to tell me she really thought it did. God, why did she have to be so snoopy in business that was certainly NOT hers to dig in.

"Whatever." I shrugged, loosening my death grip. "Were at Jakes, now get out. Subject dropped."

Arial sighed but complied and opened the door.

She just had to ride with me didn't she.

I pressed my hands to my face and leaned over the wheel. I do not want to have Jake see me like this.

Groaning, I left the car and tracked after my sister to the door.

"Ari!" Jake was out the door in a matter of seconds as his eyes picked out the car rolling in. It felt weird when he only said her name but I let it go.

"Hey Jake…" She trailed off nervously.

I walked up next to her on the porch "Sup Jake?" I put on my best 'gangster' voice as I held out my hand.

Quickly he pulled me into a 'bro hug' "Notin much home skizzle. What's with you and your crew?" he tried back

"My homeys? Nothing really I mean-

"What are you two doing?" Arial asked. Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched us two.

"Playin gangsta, bro!" I posed for her, showing my mad skills. Yes, sarcasm intended.

She rolled her eyes playfully "Only you two would do that wouldn't you." There was a pause before she added cheekily "..Bro"

Jacob let out a whoop of joy, fist pumping in the air. "We got Ari in our posse!"

I laughed along with him, high fiving in the 'joyous moment'

"What ever you two are such dorks."

Jake's face became cocky and smirked confidently at my sister "That you love."

She scoffed "Me love you two?...as if."

We could both see the falseness in the statement as she twiddled her hair nervously in front of the tall Quileute and my own gazes. Time for some sister torment.

"Oh? Of coarse because your dating the…Cullen."

Even though it was a joke I couldn't keep the hostility out of the statement. Luckily for me she didn't catch it. Jake looked pained…I should have been more carful around him. I knew he liked her I-I wasn't really thinking I guess.

Ari was beat red and gladly accepted to go when Billy asked for help with dinner.

I sighed and turned to Jake. "I'm sorry…I didn't think that…."

"No." He paused. "I-it's fine Hannah." His posture was ridged as he stared at me.

Wait…no he was looking over me. At what-

Then I saw them. It was the man I saw the other day…the one that took them away from me again. They were there two. They were all smiling and joking with a few other boys I didn't know. There so happy…

All of there smiled were soon replaced with scowls and glares as there eyes rested on me and Jake.

Why.

Why does it have to hurt so badly?

Seeing there faces. Seeing there joy- there anger.

Roxanne was looking at me strangely for a moment though…I couldn't help but remember the pain on her face it-it was like that day.

Flash back

She clung tightly to my shirt, soaking it in a new coat of fresh tears. Roxy was so vulnerable so unlike her normal self…it frightened me.

Like how puffy her eyes were earlier from tears and how hollow her eyes had looked.

Now as she pulled back, she was no longer crying and her face shown no sadness. It was a blank- a void of numbness. Her eyes were hollow and lifeless like she had lost a loved one.

"Rox you gotta tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." I whispered to her "I promise I will" I stated more fiercely.

I never had meant a promise more then now. My eyes shown in determination and I straightened out my back.

This however seemed to make the tears flow more. That was better then nothing I guess, it told me she'd get better.

"Y-You cant." My ears could barely pick out her hushed voice. "H-he….broke up with me Hann!"

End flash back

True it was not a bit event and no it was not Luke that broke up with her, this was before that. But the look on her face- the numbness. That is what I saw now and I had promised myself later to never see that again- to never let that happen again…and now…now it was me she hated and me she cried over.

I looked back to Jake; he seemed to be glaring right back at them, edging them on.

"Jake….who is….the oldest one?" I whispered out hushed

He shook his head fiercely "Sam." Jake growled. "He took him. Embry, that is. One day he just started following him like a puppy. Just like the others in his little cult!"

His voice spoke with such anger and passion it chilled me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to meet his. So he took someone else too.

I felt rage then take hold of me again…but this time

I lost control

**Im reaaaally sorry its so short but i just got done updating my other story and am kinda updated out for the day but i felt like i should update the story even if it were only a little.**

Hallifer


	5. Having you back

**NEW CHAPTER! **

Hannah's Pov

I could feel a warm tingle shoot down my spine. The pain was quickly after. I felt as if someone was breaking every bone in my body with a club then took out a needle and sewed them together and tried jamming in new bones and they wouldn't fit. I let out a howl of pain.

Someone was shoving me into the forest- shouting –there was shouting. I couldn't care less. My skin was tearing! I let out another cry of agony. They waves of pain were only getting worse. I could feel myself changing and growing. My last howl-

…was that of a wolf

Conor's Pov (a little earlier)

It hadn't been the same after we saw her here. She was on the brink of phasing…then Sam showed up. He didn't want her to live this life. None of us do- yes there is a lot of honor in it but…she's so innocent to our world. It needs to stay that way.

Months, that's how long it took us to settle in here and finally get over some of the pain of moving. Excpecially for Roxy it was hard and now- now all of our progress had been ruined in an instant. All the memories flooding back and all the heartache.

Roxanne is a tough girl but she wears her emotions on her sleeve unlike the rest of us it's easy to tell what she's thinking. Luke however, he's almost a mind reader of sorts. Figuring out even Hann's emotions.

I looked to my left. Quil and Embry were trying to cheer up Roxanne. Trying all there banter and 'magic' as they call it.

"Guys, knock it off! You're only annoying her!" I growled over

Roxy smiled thanks over to me, too easy to tell.

"Whatever." Quil shrugged

"Fine if she doesn't want to live life funner." Embry grinned

"More fun." Sam corrected shoving the boy lightly "This is why you still have to go to school." He snickered.

I even managed a smile.

"YA b-but…."

Paul rolled his eyes "Give it a rest man! You don't need to act like a freakin idiot all the time!"

I growled quietly at Paul. His anger was too much of a nuisance. Paul narrowed his dark eyes at me, challenging me to provoke him further. I am no fool, he had been a wolf longer then I.

Whatever, I don't feel like dealing with him now. I ran my fingers through my hair. "We should go cliff diving." I mused, looking to the tall cliff.

The excitement on Quil's face was quickly squashed by Sam's order

"No. it's too foggy today and the waves are too violent." He peered

We continued to walk on the edge of the woods, boredom eminent. You could tell by the look on Paul's face he was itching to kill some bloodsucker. Heck, I wouldn't mind it. Chasing down a sparkly leech, whose beauty was only seen by the humans, their prey. Ugly creatures.

My head snapped toward the direction of a familiar scent. I felt a pull begging me to head over there. I let out a soft whine when Embry held me back.

"Hannah?" Luke whispered, clutching Roxanne's hand

The ache in my chest only got worse as I watched her talk with Jacob and her sister.

I let out a soft growl of jealousy directed toward the boy. I should be the one to talk to my Hannah, not some cry baby pup. My eyes narrowed as they joked and laughed.

Soon there laughter stopped, Jacobs expression darkened. I could feel Hann's shifting emotions from here. My head turned back to Sam. The Alpha was watching the scene carefully and not even bothering to tear his dark eyes from the scene as Paul and Luke continued to banter and fight.

I took in a sharp breath when Hannah's eyes drifted to our group. Looking her straight on was a sight. She only grew more and more amazing as the years past.

The wind played with her hair, sending it every which way. I could tell she was looking at Sam when her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened to a straight line. Making her lips thin as paper.

Jacob Black's talking to her only seemed to get her more and more angry. No, she shouldn't have to bare this life-

"Get her in the woods!" Sam growled out quickly

My mouth pulled back to show my white teeth, we had to get to her quickly.

Our feet seemed to not move fast enough at all. One foot then the next, left right left right. I reached Hannah first. Being the quickest- that was expected.

I grabbed her by the arm, careful not to hurt her. She let out a grunt of protest but that was soon silenced when her faces twitched in pain and was soon etched in the agony of the first phase. She hunched over and clutched her sides, making it harder for me to drag her.

I moved closer to the forest. The timing had to be just right; the pup could not know what would happen to him yet.

"Shhh baby it's alright let it out." I soothed, setting her down in the cool grass in the forest.

Another sharp cry came out of her lips. Her shape began to shimmer and Hannah began to blur.

I backed up. I had seen enough people phasing to know from her cries she would turn soon. It hadn't been a lot of people I saw, just Roxy and Luke, but it had been enough for me to gather what would come next.

Then It happened. She exploded into the most beautiful honey brown wolf I had ever seen She had a black muzzle and a black tail tip. Perfection

I shifted as well as my pack mates.

"Heh, I thought girls weren't supposed to phase." Jared snickered

I rolled my large marble like eyes at Jared and gave a small 'wolfy' smile as well as a few others

"Ya, like imprinting." Quil chirped in.

Hannah lifted her head and her gleaming eyes met mine. I could feel like my heart moved from me to her. Nothing even mattered anymore but her. She was my everything. I felt so grounded near her, I instinctively took a step forward.

Her eyes looked glassy and fondly at me but when I approached she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and took a step back.

She shook her huge head and cowered at my size. I was I good foot taller than her, and I didn't even match Sam's whose huge black form my imprint found herself bowing to in a way. With her tail tucked in-between her legs.

"Sup Hann?" Luke chuckled.

She seemed to perk up at her name and Roxanne nodded enthusiastically. "Missed you!" she sobbed

"What a girl" Paul moaned, shaking his head and biting back a sound of laughter mixed with annoyance.

Hannah growled at the silver wolf, who instantly revealed his teeth. He was snarling at my imprint, the thought enraged me to where if I wasn't already a wolf I would have phased. I let out a growl that would scare of any wolf, but Paul was a dumb hot headed wolf and didn't see my threat.

As I moved for the attack, someone else beat me to it.

My imprints small form nipped and scratched at the older wolves neck. She got in a few good hits but ultimately, I frowned, wasn't as experienced and got knocked off and a few hits in her direction. Sending her flying into a now splintering tree.

"Paul!" I snarled

"BACK DOWN!" Sam finished for me. Paul was now still growling but submissively lowered onto the ground.

Hannah laughed and growled at the defenseless wolf. I smirked; my love was bad chika when she wanted to be. She sent a few bites on Paul's ear, toying with him before she lunged.

"HANNAH." She sat down immediately. She seemed to pout at the fact she couldn't disobey. Her sadness turned into anger.

"Can you talk?" Embry asked curiously. It had taken him three days to learn to communicate and phase back.

"I don't know I could try I guess…now how would I do that? Think Hannah, THINK!" Her soft voice mused

"Babe."

She turned to me, seeming to recognize my voice as her eyes widened in shock and a mix of other emotions I couldn't identify.

"What does he want? What to do Hannah what to do…" she responded to herself

"Talking in third person?...I don't know if you want to keep that up, I mean people might think your crazy." Roxanne giggled. Her auburn like fur blew in the wind revealing her slender wolf form, that and her powerful jaw helped her greatly in fighting and dodging.

Hannah yipped in surprise "Get outta my head!" She whined, putting her paws over her muzzle, trying to reach her ears.

"We communicate through thought." Sam explained "Now have you ever heard the Quileute legends?"

Arial's Pov

Why in the world wasn't Charlie worried? It's been two days and still no word from Hannah. All he does is sit back and read HIS NEWSPAPER SAYING ITS ALRIGHT, I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. What's his deal? I swear, Edwards the only one keeping me sane. I put my hand ever frustrated through my hair.

Oh Edward and his amazing hair, his golden to black eyes and his intrigue. I would be lying if I said I didn't love the rush I got hanging out with a vampire.

I said it….VAMPIRE…don't believe me?...i wouldn't probably either. No matter.

"Char-Dad."

He lifted his nose from the paper and gave me the look.

"She's fiiiiiine Ari." He grumbled, muttering something about teenagers and there nonsense while he shook his head, moving to the fridge. He picked out some pizza he got last night, I was too stressed to cook he had said.

"But-

The sentence never got the chance to leave my lips before the door creaked open. The footsteps sounded tired and sluggish.

It was a girl, I knew that. She had long legs that were clearly visible due to her only wearing a sports bra and shorts that I KNEW was way too short for her. She had a dark brown hair, styled into a bob, and dark eyes. They looked at me for a long time; they held a familiarity I couldn't place. Her skin seemed close to mine but slightly tanned resembling Jake in a paler sense. I could help but gawk at the person whose looks I knew I could never have. Her full lips and high cheekbones were comparable only to a vampire almost in beauty.

My heart stopped at Charlie's next words, spoken so clearly and so casually. It would seem that the words he said were true but- they couldn't be…

"Hey Hannah"

**Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Hallifer777**


	6. Having you fight

**Sorry for such the long time it took to update its just that i'm not sure if i should continue this story or not because i dont know if anybody really likes it.**

**well anyways on with the story!**

Hannah's Pov

I stared bored back at my sister after uttering a quick 'hi' to Dad. I didn't want to seem too excited to see my sister again…no matter how much I was. If I was then she would have gotten even more alarmed by my disappearance recently. Dad however was playing nice and smoothly, this was a trait I most definitely didn't receive over the years. I could only stare dumbly back at Arial as she stared back with her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

Her brown waves of hair was messily strewn about in every direction possible; she was never one to care much for her appearance as I fussed about it often much to her dislike. Her eyes had slight bags under them and I cowered away from her gaze, knowing I had caused her unease.

Dad was the same I mused as I stepped closer to him in the kitchen to grab some food. I growled softly. Being a wolf did wonders for your metabolism and it took me so much food to keep up with it.

I grabbed some pancakes I assumed Ari made; it would take a miracle for dad to cook something without burning it. I chuckled slightly to myself as I went on to grab my fifth pancake. Arial's chocolate eyes still watched me in awe as I sat down and ate. She, no doubt, was not used to my eating this much.

With a smile I shoved her out of my thoughts. I had never felt so whole in my life! My heart seemed to beat in tune with Connor's as we ran our patrols and as we lied down at Em's, wrapped in each other's arms. I felt like I was glowing and…I didn't really care who saw me acting strange or who worried about me right now because I, quite frankly, am in love with my imprint and really that's the point I guess. Were soul mates so love really is natural I guess.

I am crazily and irrationally in love with a wolf.

"Hann?" Arial's voice mused lightly

My response came out more harshly then I would have liked but it was too late to take it back "What? Your boyfriend induced haze cleared and you finally came to your senses?"

She seemed to bite back a yell and forced her lips to move again once she seemed to have calmed. "N-no." I was wondering if you cared to tell me where you were." It was forced and that brought back the guilt that burned inside me.

"Arial." I whispered out softly "You're not mom…I…err. I don't have to answer to you. Even though your older I just don't think it's really your business." I tried hard to make the words come out in a way that she would understand but that only seemed to enrage her further.

I sighed as I saw her eyes narrow and her hands move to her hips in her usual mad Arial pose which she would use constantly when we were young and she played the mom. It always seemed like that in real life as well…not that Renee wasn't a good mom but- she was more carefree fun aunt kind of person. She was spacier and not the exact type of person to really be a mom.

"You know it is very well my business when you leave for DAYS and leave me worrying Hannah Abbigale Swan!" she hissed out.

I bit back a laugh thinking of how much like a viper she sounded and my mind wandered to thoughts of her slithering around as a snake with brown hair and arms trying to yell at me. Another laugh came out as I imagined her with glasses and a ruler. Hmm, is the big bad Arial teacher snake going to yell at me? I stifled another laugh and cut it short just as it reached my throat and only letting it come out as a short cough as my eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Hannah!"

"What? Huh, oh ya!" I stuttered trying to remember our conversation. Dang! I sighed. Why did I have to put myself in such a bad position?

"I uh was with Jake first….then I err was with Connor and Roxy and all of them." The last part came out so quickly you would think she didn't catch it but unluckily for me Ari just so happens to be good at reading my fast talk.

I rocked back and forth on my heels as I enjoyed the calm before the storm…any second now it would come.

Her mouth was wide- same as her eyes and she gestured weirdly with her hands trying to come up with words that wouldn't come.

"…The same ones who hurt you?" It was a whisper but being a werewolf it was all I needed.

My head bobbed up and down slowly. I know she already knew but it would help her sink it in.

She finally spoke "Edward says there dangerous." I snarled just thinking about the leech with my sister. "Jake- he said…he agreed basically. He said that- that they were in Sam Uley's gang." Her voice was laced in worry as she eyed me carefully.

"Well there not." I said coolly "Not any more dangerous than your bloods-…boyfriend." I muttered out darkly

She continued to eye me and thought for a while seemingly battling with herself then started again with a sigh "I just really don't think you should hang around them." I began to shake in defiance and let out a low growl at word of me not being allowed to see my imprint. "But-"the shaking stopped "I'm not mom."

"Or Dad." Charlie chuckled out at us. I paled instantly. He was still here? I could have sworn he left just like….when…I stopped paying attention.

Arial shook her head and continued "Do what you want but…be safe ok? Have you really looked at them Hann?" Her voice shook slightly in worry for me. I found it slightly endearing but more so annoying. "They look like there on steroids or something!"

I growled again. This time I know Charlie heard. I couldn't help but feel pride in what I had just remembered Sam and Jared telling me about how my dad was once Beta to his pack and even took down four leeches by himself. He had gotten pretty banged up for it but it was still admirable. He had stopped phasing for Ari and I, that saddened me, but he's still an Elder on the council.

"Conversation over." I gritted out, turning for the stairs and marching for my room which hooray for me is also Ari's room so I turned again on my heels and marched out the door and decided to go to Emily's house.

The door creaked open and I enjoyed hearing the bang as it slammed shut. I ran to the forest and quickly phased once I hit the tree line and I didn't look back.

Arial's Pov

I sighed. Why could she not see how dangerous they were! Edward told me all about their heavy steroid use and how they were a gang. I still can't believe La push has a gang! My head shook back and forth as I went back to my breakfast. They even got into several fights and always pestered the Cullen's.

It's so stupid of them to try to take on vampires but in there drug haze they probably never noticed.

I just hope my little sister is alright. I mean like they probably already have..given her things and I promised Renee that I would keep her safe and ugh! I can't even do that right! I'm so plain and clumsy and the worst big sister ever!

She's so lucky she doesn't have the drama of all the supernatural stuff like I do. I mean its WAY cool all the danger and stuff of being with a vampire and he's so hot…a bit controlling at times but. I bit back a swoon just thinking about my love. The danger just made everything so much more exciting. I can't wait until my birthday. We've been talking and he said he might change me on my birthday then we would be together forever, the living Romeo and Juliet!

It pains me that my family will think of me dead, why wouldn't it? But the advantages of the change outnumber the disadvantages and I will still get to watch her grow and change from afar. Maybe. Just maybe when she gets my age I could change her then….'That's a stupid idea Bella' I chastised myself.

When I finished my food I looked at my phone, there were two new messages. I frowned one from Hannah. My mood lightened the other was from Edward.

I decided to get my sister's over with…like a band aid I guess quick and less painful.

To: Arial Swan

From: Hannah the amazing awesome super cool fancy girl you lo (I smiled reading the name she insisted on having as her contact, my phone didn't let her finish love at the end. This caused a huge debate on which word to delete to fit it in…it was undecided)

Message: Sleepin at Em's (Emily Young) tell Dad. Oh and I accept your appolgy ;)

I put my hand through my hair frustraitedly, we both know very well I did not apologize when she should be and should be getting her but away from those-…..

I stopped my rant. I think I was making some sort of face or something because Charlie keeps staring at me. Oh well, next text!

To: Arial Swan

From: Edward 3

Message: Baseball tonight?

To: Edward 3

From: Arial Swan

Message: Sure! …wait…how am I supposed to play as good as you guys?

To: Arial Swan

From: Edward 3

Message: Don't worry we got it all planned. See you soon.

To: Edward 3

From: Arial Swan

Message: Mk. Gotta ask Charlie still but he should be fine; Hannah didn't even ask to go to La Push until she was already there and he didn't really care.

To: Arial Swan

From: Edward 3

Message: THAT'S NOT SAFE FOR HER BELLA! Did you warn her at least?

To: Edward 3

From: Arial Swan

Message: Yupp but she didn't rly listen…dnt worry I'll talk to her again later. Bye! Xoxo

To: Arial Swan

From: Edward 3

Message: I'm just worried she'll get hurt then that will hurt you love. Bye, I love you too.

I sighed happily and quickly asked Charlie if I could go, he protested but seeing as I wouldn't drop it he had to comply.

Why did Hannah get the special treatment! I mean I love her greatly and all but now she's like daddy's little angel.

Humph! What I wouldn't give to be normal like her.

**Please review if you want me to keep this story going! i dont know if im going to really...i just need to know if people actually like it or not**

**love it? hate it?**

**please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	7. Having your silence

**Sorry for the long wait. I decided(obviously) to keep writing for this story. My inspiration is back. I would still looooove for some reviews though! Pwetty pwease! Any ways on with the story.**

Hannah's Pov

It had been two whole days since we fought. It had been two days since I stepped foot into my home. It didn't seem that long. The days blurring by filled with patrols, idiocy, and my pack…however they are a major cause of idiocy.

Connor traced circles in my back as we sat in the grass. I ran my palm over the dew that was ornately placed on each blade. I sighed in content, leaning into his hands. This calmness I knew would be short lived as I knew he would start up the argument again soon.

Each of my fingers tapped on my legs anxiously before returning to the grass which calmed me so. I plucked a few of the moistened blades and let them fall lifelessly onto the bare of my legs. A pile soon formed in my nervousness. It had been an old habit of mine to pluck thing in my stress. It was a horrid habit that I could never fully rid myself of.

My imprint sighed and his hands immediately dropped as he tried again. "Your being gone I'm sure doesn't help Arial's worries."

I shook my head tiredly "Why would she even worry about me- and don't give me any of that 'she's your sister crap' ever since EDWIN she's denied that that role in every sense of the world."

"She-"

He was cut short by the annoying ring of his cell phone. He looked briefly at the screen before growling in frustration and answering. "Hello."

I turned my body to face his and noticed him stiffen at the response whispered harshly on the other end. My eyes became curious and my ears frustrated at the fact that for once I couldn't hear the conversation.

"Yes-….but! They don't think we'll actually believe that!...I know the treaty!...fine." He growled compliantly

I moved toward him, inching closer, and tilted my head in question.

He hung up the phone and shook his head. His eyebrows were practically merged in frustration and what might have been concern. Connor noticed me analyzing him and immediately went back to his stoic exterior.

He shook and head and uttered calmly while standing "Come on." He grabbed my hand and hoisted me up onto my feet.

"What was it?" I inquired pointlessly, knowing an answer would come later rather than sooner.

Connor, still holding my hand, marched in front of me and led me back to the woods. "Phase." I didn't question the more dominant wolves command. I barred my neck and phased. My imprint was quick after and I marveled at his deep chocolate form. My eyes met his and I was overcome with wanting. I knew now wasn't a time.

He turned and glanced back at me, beckoning with his head for me to follow. He didn't see the need to talk, I didn't either.

Trees blurred past me but it didn't faze me- it was all so natural. The dirt in between my paws and running on my four powerful legs, leaping over logs and nipping at my imprints tail playfully it was incredibly and uncontrollably natural.

We trekked on for miles with ease. The town soon left us and then another was seen close ahead- Port Angelus.

My head tilted in confusion as I followed. The woods began to thin and I phased back- quickly pulling on my shorts and tank top. Connor was dressed to and sighed walked out of the woods and into the town. The building across from us brought more questions than answers for me. The Port Angelus Hospital stood tall and proud across the street. It was just as ominous as it was clean.

"Why." This time he knew I wasn't asking.

"It's Arial." He complied softly. Hearing my sister's name I tensed and worry set in- that along with confusion.

I shook my head and looked at him sharply "We came all the way here for another one of her falls?" I bit out.

He cowered back slightly but grabbed for my trembling arm and yanked me forward. I yelped in surprise and ripped my arm backwards, stumbling slightly. Conner's response was only a growl of frustration as he grabbed my arm again.

"She didn't just trip and sprain her ankle, Hann." His eyes softened slightly, this was enough for me to worry.

My eyes narrowed in an attempt to analyze the severity by his face. It was too hard to read him. "Well spit it out." I ground my teeth but regretting being so harsh with my love.

It didn't seem to faze him as we continued on to the hospital; it was nearing sooner and sooner. The large stones used to shape the pristine building and the huge archways standing proud and daunting. It was all too sterile for my liking. My nose crinkled in distaste.

"She lost a lot of blood and has a gash on her arm…I think Sam said she broke her leg too." He muttered, looking on to the doors for a moment before pushing through.

My eyes widened slightly and I could feel my hands shaking again but it was only out of concern. "What happened?"

After the words left my mouth he instantly scowled and his body went rigid. "The...Cullens said she fell down a flight of stairs- and through a window."

I growled loudly, not caring if the perky nurse at the counter heard me. It was a tall tale that they spat out to us, hoping that we would be ignorant pups and listen to them. My eyes were narrowed on the nurse who was by now eyeing up my imprint like a piece of meat, that didn't help my anger. Connor sensed my shaking and wrapped an arm around my waist calming the wolf that howled within me.

The nurse was a fake. It was obvious. Her bleach blond overused hair, which had been straitened far too many times, had hung lifelessly over her anorexic shoulders. I mused to myself with scrutiny. She wore fake eyelashes, placed improperly, on her doe like heavily coated in blue eye shadow eyes. Her chest was far too large also to be real…and far too perky for her age. Fake nails and a fake tan finished up her look. She was one of the many stupid Barbie clones out there. A scowl was still planted on my face and I was too busy sizing up the girl to realize Conner had asked about Ari.

She typed away on her stupid keyboard making outrageous clicking noises and making short purrs as she continued to watch my imprint in what seemed like a trying to be sexy face. I was enraged at her attempts at what was MINE. The only thing that stopped me from phasing here was the disgusted look on his face as he tried to be civil with the girl.

"Arial Swan is in room 224. You know…honey…only the girl has to go." She purred, leaning over the counter "You and I could…" she stopped herself there and winked.

I didn't know whether to bash her head into the wall or throw up.

Connor declined quickly- to my joy- and calmly said he would rather come with his GIRLFRIEND. Her face was priceless. Obviously she's not used to rejection.

I gave a quick smirk in her direction and walked off with my arms draped protectively over Conner. Just in case you know some bimbo would try to come again.

The halls were alive in people running about to their patents; all were dressed in white gowns- probably to keep the clean look going.

The numbers quickly flew by and we were nearing hers. I flinched at the sound of a crying child getting a shot. I quickly covered my ears hiding my sensitivity by playing with the strands of hair right next to my ear instead. Connor noticed regardless, probably because his ears were being blasted with the uncanny wails of a toddler.

I knocked once on Ari's door before entering. She was lying in the bed and I didn't have to look to know what foul smelling bloodsucker was 'sleeping' in the chair next to her bed.

"Edward." I nodded at him coolly, stopping my natural reflex to gag on his wretched scent.

He cocked his head to the side and replied tiredly "Like you smell any better, mutt."

I pursed my lips and faked a pout "Awe Eddie poo, I was trying to be nice and you go and b-break my heart."

Connor let out a laugh next to me and just nodded a hello at Edward which he stiffly returned.

My anger at the leech was put out like it never existed once I saw Arial. She looked so weak but I knew it wouldn't stop her from anything. Her eyes were shadowed and guarded from me. She was still reserved after everything.

I sighed and walked to her bed, carefully avoiding the IV pole. She was stiff as I pulled her into a hug but relaxed as if she felt my worry. "I'm sorry." I cooed into her ear and laughing as my older, but smaller, sister pulled away as my voice tickled her.

"I told you not to talk in my ear!" She faned anger. I only hugger her again.

I sighed as I pulled back, eyeing her carefully. "Are you…alright."

Arial frowned and nodded. "You shouldn't worry so much, I'm FINE." She stressed. I only nodded, knowing she didn't believe I believed her. She shook her head and continued "Just a few bumps and bruises."

Connor snorted in disbelief but I hushed him immediately. "Why don't you and Edweirdo go out into the hall?" The leech and him nodded but growled anyways.

I turned to watch them leave starring too long at Connor but I was a teen- who really cares! My eyes met Ari's soft brown ones. She was confused and worried. My face instantly softened seeing her distress.

I didn't want to say it. How would I even begin to ask? She would get defensive if I did but...it was a nessecity in my mind. I silently cursed my curiosity and protectiveness. "Arial…" my voice wouldn't come, she saw that and put a calming hand on my leg. "Did...he...do this to you?" She instantly recoiled from me, a look of utter disbelief and anger on her face. It didn't need to be said who 'he' was.

"How- how could you think that!?" she snapped "I'm well sure that the staff here told you what happened! I'm a klutz, you know that. I fell! Hannah I fell down the stairs and through a window."

I snarled, standing up immediately. "You think I'm so STUPID don't you!" I swirled on my heels and walked toward the door, practically fuming. I stopped at it and turned back at her. "Stay away from him."

"I could say the same for you." She replied softly, but the fire still shone in her eyes.

I shook my head on the way out muttering to myself quietly "Too late for that."

It had been two days since Arial got back from the hospital. It had three days I've been home and not one day have I talked to her.

**Sooooo i know there wasnt alot of excitement in this chapter but i have to get everything all built up for that.**

**I have a question that you would be amazing to answer however.**

**I have a few scenarios that I want you to decide on the best.**

**1.) Bella gets imprinted on by Jacob ( this was the first plan)**

**2.) Edward and Bella (you know the way in a sense how the books have it)**

**3.) Edward and Bella have Renesmee then Jacob imprints on Bella (oh the draaaamaa!)**

**So, please review your favorite scenario or you could come up with your own and i might pick it. **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review**

**Hallifer777**


	8. Having you glare

**Sorry for the wait but here it is :3**

Hannah's Pov

Whenever I saw her there was fire in her eyes. This being a hyperbole or a metaphor or whatever it is it's called. She's not some kind of fire elemental, no matter how interesting that would make things, but it was rage I was witnessing. I laughed bitterly to myself. It had been who knows how long now that that has been the only thing I saw in her eyes. What did it matter, I mused. She would not be alive soon enough. She was almost dead but…that's what she wanted. No, she never 'told' me about her Edward's secret. Then again…why would she even bother when she cared so little about me. She would be dead soon, and free of me.

I grew sober at the thought.

She would have an 'accident' everyone would grieve…everyone except for my pack- no we would get the oh so glorious reward of shredding the bloodsuckers she called a family. That would include her. I would be the one to do it. The whole pack knows that. It goes without saying that I would hate whoever would be the one to kill her- so it would be me. I would…or rather will be drowning in my own depression and self-loathing.

Connor would pull me out though. He always had been able to.

I will have to kill my sister in an increasingly short amount of time…yes…the world truly does love to shoot me and leave me to bleed. I will have to kill Arial Swan.

My feet took me to the kitchen, which didn't surprise me in the least, and there I began to pick and poke through all of the items in the fridge before deciding that it was stupid to think that I would find good food in there. There never was.

I sighed and leaned boredly against the counter. My eyes closed as I took in a long breath of air. My body cried in relief from my idiotic drama called life. For once in what seemed to be years I relaxed. I completely let my mind float away and just went blank.

That was until the slam of the door roused me out of my sleep like state. I groaned in protest but opened my eyes anyways and raised them to the door.

Arial looked irritated but there was, for once, a light smile to her brown doe like eyes. I remembered all the laughter we've had and all the dumb times when we were little and wore diapers on our heads or when we were five and decided we were going to be like mountain girls and try to...erm go to the bathroom outside. I remembered all the nights we stayed up gossiping about crushed or about the times I got scared and snuck all the way down into her room and cuddled up into her side. I remembered her screaming for me to kill all the spiders that frightened her and I remembered her…smiling at me like it was as easy as breathing. I smiled at her thinking this but quickly turned it downwards into a disappointed frown when I realized that she was smiling because of the leech behind her that was uttering sweet things into her ear. I should have smelt his rank stench a mile away- but I didn't.

His eyes snapped up to mine and he nodded in aknowlegdement briefly before turning back to my sister. His posture however was still rigid and defensive; his back never fully turned from me.

Ari noticed me at last, my hopes were still up and even though I knew that was dangerous, seeing the upcoming sadness, but I couldn't squelch it any more then I could the bond that I still felt towards Roxanne.

She scowled.

I wasn't surprised.

Edward looked cautiously back up at me, his eyes were guarded but he spoke anyways. "My family-"he stressed the phrase out too long. It was duly noted "wanted to invite you to Bella's birthday party tonight even though were not all on the…best of terms." He gritted out.

I only nodded blandly and tilted my head slightly for him to go on.

"Since you are her sister and all they thought that you should be there. It's in a few hours, bring a gift." The last part was spoken out of Arial's hearing range. She said she didn't want gifts, so I would get one.

I glanced quickly over to Arial who was shifting uncomfortably in her spot next to him and his icy cold arm was draped around her shoulders. I bit back the urge to snarl and tear his arm off right there in front of her.

"Fine." One last time we will celebrate.

Arial nodded but she looked helpless, I caused her pain. Her eyes shone no trace of love in them; it is but my own fault. It shook me, I have to kill her, and she doesn't deserve to die...even if she gets turned into-NO...it has to be done. I choked back a strangled cry. She chose her fate and I….I…

I pushed, or rather shoved, past the leach to get to the door. My hair swirled behind me like waves of crashing water and my arms shoved deep into the pockets of my jacket. I shook my head; I had just wanted to get out of there. Too much stench too much thought too much HER too much pains too much feeling.

The door let out a loud bang as I slammed it shut, the wood of it cracking slightly but I didn't care, I had to leave. The trees quickly closed in on my and swallowed me whole. I didn't mind being surrounded and lost deep within the woods, I welcomed it.

My shoes became a nuisance so I quickly dispelled them and my jacket which clung to each branch it passed. I ran. Feet thudding madly against soft earth beneath them. Hair blowing madly behind me. I was free. My heart accelerated and I ran faster and faster still. The breaths I took were large and plentiful coming more and more. My eyes were wide taking in the blurred trees and my face was lashed with passing sticks and thorns. Each step I took I grew wilder and madder, each breath I drew I grew hungrier and more despite. I was human, I wanted to still act it- but that was a fleeting dream. I am wolf. My paws danced lightly over the ground and I bounded effortlessly over fallen trees. My wide eyes shaped as round as the moon to show my appreciation for it and my tail swishing behind me. Hunt. Kill. Gotta run.

Snap. The twig broke under a hoof in the distance. I could smell its fear. I stalked towards the deer and let out a low growl to toy with it. Its head snapped up immediately and the prey lurched forward to dart off deeper into the woods. I couldn't have that. Hunt. Kill. My prey was getting away. I leapt forward and shoved it to the ground with my paws. My claws dug deep into its stomach and I growled deep in my throat to warn it not to move or it would kill it. I was playing with it again. It knew I would kill it anyways. The deer squirmed under my paw and I bit into its neck. Kill. I let out a howl of pride and joy of the hunt. My pack joined in on instinct. I knew they were watching. I feasted. I am wolf.

"I feel horrible." I groaned out as I balanced on the back two legs of one of Emily's dining room chairs. My complaint was only met with snickers from my pack mates. I let out a growl but they didn't cower back, they weren't afraid.

They were predators too.

"That tends to happen when you eat a whole deer in wolf form then phase back expecting it to be all fine and dandy." Luke chuckled

Embry nodded in agreement "Yeah, I mean we have fast metabolisms and all but there's like a whole deer inside of you…" He grinned, his eyes wide and shone in admiration "…wait…that's actually pretty cool!"

He was met with a sharp smack on the back of the head by Paul, but he too smiled. I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride too as I smiled back. Sure it wasn't my brightest move but still…

"Bet you can't beat that." I answered back, playfully shoving Embry in the shoulder who shook his head muttering about how the ladies can't keep their hands off of him. Which in turn earned another smack form Paul.

"Not. A. Girl." The hot head grounded out through his gritted teeth.

Quil laughed "You sure Paula?"

Paul let out a snarl and I bared my neck to him, as did the other younger wolves, in submission to the elder more experienced wolf. "Your dead pup!" Paul's face grew red and I bit back a laugh.

He lept over the table, spilling the muffins to the floor earning a glare from Emily.

I looked over to Sam who saw his distressed imprint and sighed "Boys!" He growled. Everyone stopped. The wolf in me made me sit nicely for my Alpha but the girl in me made me want to dance around in defiance and keep laughing. It was conflicting.

Paul muttered an apology which wasn't in the least bit sincere but was met with a short nod from Quil.

I glanced down to my watch and growled, muttering a string of profanities under my breath. I was late.

"Sorry guys." I stood up abruptly and felt my face grow red with all the attention on me. "I got to go to Arial's party…it's at the Cullen's."

The last part I didn't really need to tell them but it got the reaction I wanted. Everyone's posture grew rigid and I could see Sam grinding his teeth and Connor set his jaw.

If Emily could growl I'm sure she would have. I almost laughed at this but she was like my sister…almost more so now then Arial and she's gotten protective of me. It was endearing but frustrating at the same time.

I shook my headed for the door.

"Bye deer huntress!" Embry called after me and Paul let out a wolf whistle and shouted in agreement but added "See you later honey! Call me if you like what you see." He gestured. I laughed and nodded to him "Call you right away, baby. You just…mmm" I cooed at him, all the while trying hard to keep my face in character and not burst out laughing.

Connor growled a warning.

They all smiled at me…well all but Edward; he didn't bother putting on a forced smile like the rest of the leeches did. I appreciated that.

The 'mom' smiled at me and took my hand which I cringed back from but tried to smile and shake hers as well.

I should have brought nose plugs. The smell in here was like bleach directly under someone's nose times ten. I rapped my arms protectively around myself and squeezed myself slightly willing myself not to gag or choke on the acidity in the air. I phased back into reality at the sound of footsteps coming down the steps. They were feminine and had a slight stumble to them…Arial.

She wore a blue dress that was far from what she would have picked out and far different from a gown I would pick as well. My nose scrunched in distaste but then again it could have been from the smell the big curly haired male was giving off in our close proximity. I instantly took a step away from him.

She walked down the stairs with more grace then I've seen her use in a while then again it was debatable whether or not if it was her trying to impress her leech or not.

She spotted me and her smile faltered a bit but her eyes still sparkled.

That was a good sign I suppose…

"So I wanted to have a vote on…" she glanced at me as I eyed her wearily "the thing we were talking about earlier."

I growled low enough for her to not hear but I could see the leeches tense. My eyes narrowed.

They all nodded and began to say there votes. I was disgusted. Almost all of them voted yes. Disgusting. Vile. I knew she didn't want my opinion. I wasn't supposed to even know what they were voting about. However, now here's the thing…I don't really care.

"I vote no."

All their heads turned in my direction. Crap. I guess, sadly, I do care. I sighed and leaned back on my heels and laughed. "If I were to know what you were voting about anyways…I most likely would have voted no because well honestly and I mean no disrespect but you all don't like me either so it's safe to say if most of you voted yes I would vote no. It's as simple as that really." At some point I became aware that I was rambling and completely lost track of what I was saying. They were still tense but only as to see what 'Bella's' reaction would be.

She accepted it without much scrutiny, for that I was grateful.

The pixie pranced up to Arial with a little present which she grabbed with little excitement.

The time seemed to go in slow motion as the paper slit her finger and the blood balled up in a shining sphere of crimson

**I have a question that you would be amazing to answer.**

**I have a few scenarios that I want you to decide on the best.**

**1.) Bella gets imprinted on by Jacob ( this was the first plan)**

**2.) Edward and Bella (you know the way in a sense how the books have it)**

**3.) Edward and Bella have Renesmee then Jacob imprints on Bella (oh the draaaamaa!)**

**So, please review your favorite scenario or you could come up with your own and i might pick it.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review**

**Hallifer777**


	9. The Missing

**Sorry but this chapters a bit shorter then I usually would like but I hope you like it anyways.**

**I just want to clarify some things though**

**_So everyone is the pack has phased except Brady, Collin, and Jake. I know its out of order but I just kinda wrote it that way. Hope you don't mind. **

**_Please please please please review. I know that there were some things i could have made alot better in this story but please please review i need to know if i should continue on with the story. I have ideas for other ones and i've lost alot of inspiration for this one and i dont really think anyone is really reading this story. Im really sorry if im sounding all needy and desperate (like a horrible date) but i NEED to know.**

Hannah's Pov

I hadn't meant for it to happen. For attacking them, I mean. It was in the moment I guess. Fear and instinct drove every part of my being and I lunged at him, as did his 'family'. They went to hold him back- I went to kill. My eyes darkened and my lip curled back; baring my k-9's. The leech wouldn't get close to her, or that's what I thought then. I completely ignored Edwards's lustful gaze at my sister's blood. He thought that he was saving her by tossing her across the room. How…_chivalrous_.

He was the reason there was a gash on her arm. _I _was the reason that he got close enough to her to do it. Horrible. I had meant to save her but she was injured on _my _watch. Pathetic.

Our drive home was silent. So far anyways, I mused. Arial stared out the window dazedly as I drove us home. She wouldn't talk to me but I couldn't tell if it was still from before or if it was tonight. Arial's eyebrows were all pushed together in concern and her hands were wrapped tightly around her waist. Showing the cared to wound on her arm rather clearly. She flinched away from my gaze, which I quickly returned to the road.

"About what happened…Hann I erm-….well…it's simple really..." She tried hopelessly to explain the 'odd event' that had occurred. I glanced quickly at her; amusedly "You mean the freak out?" I supplied to which she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that jasper or whatever his name is seems kind of like a freak…" I drawled "Not trying to be means or all but…I don't know it was almost like he wanted your blood." I laughed airily, enjoying her distressed look and how she tried to hide it under a fake laugh.

She nodded vigorously "Mhmmm. But he doesn't!" Ariel laughed nervously "He just kind of well has some…mental problems…"

I nearly busted out laughing but covered it in a cough and a head nod. "Seemed like it."

I could see Arial out of the corner of my eye mouthing silently to herself, seeming frazzled 'mental problems?!'

We pulled up in our driveway and Charlie sat out on the step looking a cross between angry and worried. Usual enough. I sighed.

Ari looked at me nervously, her eyes had widened some and her hand trembled weakly. "Come on now Ari, no need to go all freakin out on me when it's just Dad."

She sighed and pushed her brown locks out of her face and behind her ear. "I thought I was supposed to be the big strong brave older sister." She complained, to which I only smirked proudly…and maybe a bit arrogantly.

"Yeah well tough luck then because I have most of those titles."

Arial shoved my shoulder 'painfully' and we slowly crept out of the truck. Fear started to reach the back of my mind as we got closer and closer to our sentencing. It was obvious that he hadn't heard from Arial or me that we were going there so…woohoo.

He only frowned at us and opened the door for us to follow him inside. I could hear Ari swallow nervously.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" He managed in a very 'professional snooty dad voice'.

It was laughable.

But I didn't.

Arial stared blankly at him, blinking twice before she was going to answer I knew he was growing impatient so I sighed and supplied as to where we were.

He nodded at me and turned to Arial. "You're grounded. No TV, no…reading…no…._him _for a week."

"Dad..." I tried.

Even though he wasn't grounding me.

"You can still hang out with your friends. Yeah, why don't you go spend some time with Billy's kid?"

"Dad."

"He's a nice boy Ari; I'd rather see you hanging around him then…"

"DAD." I growled, this seemed to catch his attention. Arial couldn't hear the growl though, I made sure of it. "It was her birthday party." I groaned "Plus…she _is _eighteen and don't give me any of that 'under my roof my rules' crap. You know you're just grounding her from Edward." His name was poison on my tongue, burning my lips and leaving myself cringing. I had to say it, Arial would appreciate it, I had to get her to feel like we weren't enemies…just because of the crap Edwort tells her. "I wish it were that simple." I whispered sadly to Dad.

His eyes clouded over and he nodded. Arial sent me a grateful look; she probably just assumed I was working some sort of Daddy's little girl magic on him. It was, I guess, something like that. I laughed silently, I was Daddy's little wolf.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

**When you're falling- you don't always have a parachute to catch you when you miss.**

**Now when your cliff diving- you don't have one.**

My hair blew out in all directions, blinding me, for only a second. Air left my lungs and I grinned ear to ear, enjoying the fact that I felt alive.

**When you dive head first into the unknown- you scream out your lungs …but not in fright…not in joy…**

My eyes closed and I smiled wider. A rush.

**When you fall into the unknown you scream in an unknown sort of emotion that fills you to the core with its sweet taste.**

I was the first to take the plunge today, alone as I jumped. My whoops and screams filled the whipping air. It beat my cheeks and lashed at my nearly bare body. I felt alive but…

**When you fall- you don't always hit your target.**

"""""""""""""

"Hannah?"

…

…

Huh?

…

What the? Cant whoevers talking tell I'm trying to sleep…

When did I go to bed? Who's talking?

…

Too many loud voices. My heads pounding. What happened?

"_Come on Hann." Paul urged "You've never gone so that in turn means you have to go first." He grinned cheekily._

"_Nah man, it might be too windy today for her to go." Jared tried, grinning all the same "She is a girl after all…"_

_They all snickered-as if agreeing with him; it was all it took them to send me running over the cliff's edge._

…

…

"Hannah? God, are you alright?" The voice pleaded.

…

I groaned "Well I really don't know what _God_ is feeling, Luke, but I sure feel like a _rain of sunshine._"

My body moved into a sitting position much to my hatred now, pain shot through my side and the pounding in my head worsened. With foggy eyes I saw the decent sized crowd that had formed around me. It was all the pack, imprints and even Billy and Sue. Too many people, for my liking, to be all staring with worried looks down at me. Paul probably looked the most worried and I wanted to console him and tell him I was fine but then again he caused me, well basically, to fall and bash against the rock face. I only remembered snippets but it was still fun none the less.

"Can I jump again?" I grinned; wider when I saw their jaws drop and a few of them snicker. Sam gave me a look that clearly meant no and me being me had to listen to the Alpha. I sighed but my smile didn't falter- knowing that I would most likely go again soon.

Embry grinned down at me; his eyes twinkled in joy "Well I guess we got ourselves a little adrenalin junky on our hands." I gave a toothy smile back at him

"Poor Connor, having to put up with you." Luke laughed, earning a smack from his imprint and a couple others.

Connor only grinned and sat down next to me, snaking his arm around my waist and leaning down to kiss my next but stopping an inch from my skin. His hot breath lapping at the crook of my neck. "I don't mind it at all."

I had to stop a loud purr that was forming in my throat. I leaned into him and nodded my head against his chest. "Thanks Connor."

His response was his own purr and he was about to lean in to kiss me but Quil being Quil decided to shout out "Hey, no PDA! There are children here!" He bellowed, pointing dramatically at Seth who glared heatedly at the older boy.

"Seth's not a child." I bit out, feeling the need to protect the boy that was only one and a half years my junior.

"Yeah, he kind of is sweet heart." Paul grinned cockily at me.

I pursed my lips, frustrated. "Whatever Paul."

Sam looked back and forth between us laughing at our exchange. He's been like a second father to me in some ways…or more of an older brother. He stiffened; we all did, when the phone rang.

He groaned but reached for the phone anyways. "Hello Billy."

I think we all let out a sigh of relief when we heard that it wasn't the Cullen's calling.

"Hannah's sister?"

I shouldn't have relaxed. Hearing it was about my sister was probably ten times worse than the Cullen's calling about wanting to have a meeting.

Connor noticed my worry and started to rub circles on my back.

I relaxed into his touch but only slightly.

"Were on it." Sam grunted, his eyebrows were furrowed together in worry and I noticed him shoot a quick worried look my way before turning to Emily and whispering something in her ear. The woman's eyes widened like saucers before narrowing suspiciously.

Emily tilted her head at Sam and whispered "You don't think they did….do you?"

Did what?

God, I'm gonna go crazy if they keep up with their freakin whispered conversation that WE ALL know is pointless with our hearing and will they stop looking at me like that!

I let out a low growl, directed at Sam. His onyx eyes snapped up to meet mine. He didn't even have to ask why I growled at him. It went unsaid that he was hiding something.

"Paul, Embry, Quil, I want you to search the North boarders. Jared, Luke, Roxanne, you go to the South. Conner, Hannah, Seth, the East. Leah and…" he glanced around our group and noticed he was out of people to put her with. I almost snickered at his panicked expression but at the same time I pitied him. "…you come with me to the West." He sighed, trying hard to regain his Alpha composure. "We're trying to pick up a scent. Arial Swan." My eyes narrowed cautiously at him as he continued. "She was last seen sometime this morning and is usually home hours ago." I nodded stiffly, glancing over at the old clock that hung crookedly on the wall. Her schedule had been so predictable, always home on time to cook dinner for me and Charlie, never got into trouble. Sam sighed, looking at my obvious distraught emotions. "Let's go."

It was all it took to send me booking out the door.

...

**Please Review!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hallifer777**


	10. The Discovery

**OK sooo sooo Sorry it took so long to update but i was busy, but that's not a good excuse at all. **

**Now i also want to apologise for hounding you guys for reviews...it was really stupid. I came to an epiphany the other day when i was reading a review to someone else s story saying that its just stupid and unfair to hold back updates because you didn't get reviews and you should just update because you like writing and...you know what ... that's true. I was stupid and selfish and i do LOVE reviews but i mean...who doesn't I just wont be begging for them any more because it's frankly quite stupid.**

We found her; broken and shivering. I don't even think she noticed the fact that she was half dead lying their; comatose. Sam said all she was able to say, to let him know she was alive, was 'he left me'. It was pathetic, so maybe I would have laughed, had I not seen her so numb. She was so unlike the strong Arial I knew as my own. Then again she never was quite the same since we moved out here, neither was I.

When I heard Sam say he found her my heart leapt. It would all be alright. All the scenarios I had been playing over and over again in my mind hadn't happened. She was fine.

That, I would soon find out, wasn't true.

She was far from fine and I was far from able to help her.

Patrolling kept me sane. It helped me feel like I was protecting her, because I was, and it made me loose touch on reality; even if it was for only an hour at a time.

She didn't even say one word for about a month, when she did it was only a simple yes or no, but when she did it made me feel like she was healing herself. That wasn't the case. She was like a zombie, doing the motions but not feeling…not living.

I knew Jacob was worried, his calls were frequent but I was used to ignoring them. I was used to the solitude. That meant that Ari shouldn't have to feel it too but that leech…he messed with her heart, soul and mind SO much. He had his grip so tightly around her neck she couldn't even breathe anymore without thinking about him. She missed his coldness, it was sick. He was dead and she craved _it._

She screamed every night. It was like a siren; blaring and loud yet your heart aches hearing its voice. She probably was reliving it over and over again…but I wouldn't know…she never spoke to me about it. The only clues I got was her muttering something incoherently and then screaming his name.

_Sick. It was so WRONG…_

It was sick and yet I pitied her. When it's your sister…you have no choice in the matter.

Dad's mood swings were ridiculous, not that he'd let Arial see. He was so close to phasing all over again around me. I think he blames me some. He probably blames himself too, or anybody else really whose in the room when he has his hissy fits. I don't get mad at that because I know I would too. He feels helpless.

Sometimes I just want to scream at everyone and everything. It's all helplessly annoying. The way people at school talked in false whispers of rumors about her. The way Mike chews his gum. The way Quil laughs at everything. The way everyone else looks so happy.

I wanted to yell at Ari too; countless times. I couldn't; not anymore.

I guess we were all a little broken…and who says people can ever get fixed. That's the case most of the time…sadly. However, it wasn't with us. She got better. She walked, talked, almost smiled even.

Jake did that. For that I thank him.

He was like her light her warmth. I watched them interact; it was sweet; even though I knew Arial didn't like the boy fawning over her like that. I watched them from afar and no I wasn't being some creeper, I was on patrols going by them as they worked on motorcycles. She still didn't really talk to me that much but at least she was talking to Dad and attempting to smile again around him.

Then another week went by and another. It was good finally, in the sense that your comatose sibling just spoke and shared a light hearted conversation with you and your werewolf boyfriend took you out on a date and your old best friend and you hung out on the beach playing in the sand and had fun wrestling with Seth and Paul in the water attempting to dunk each other…drown more likely…but it was nice. Normal? That's debatable but still it was nice.

It would finally be okay.

""""""

Arial's Pov

He hadn't called back. Was I being needy? I know I probably was but still I had called him seventeen times now in the past week, he didn't call back. That wasn't like him. That wasn't something he would do…

I ran my pale hand through my hair. I smiled to myself, loving that it was soft and clean again.

My eyes narrowed down at the shiny blue cell phone I held clutched in trembling hands. My lower lip extended but I bit down on it hard, I wouldn't cry. This was stupid.

It _was_ incredibly stupid. I thought with growing frustration, looking intensely down at the phone. I could just drive down there and see what was wrong with him. Charlie said he had mono and I just wanted to see how he was…at least that's how it started…pure rage directed my feet as I walked out the door and into my old truck.

I felt clingy.

I didn't care.

It was impossible to when I kept thinking over and over again that he broke his promise. He said he wouldn't do what he did…he promised.

My truck squealed to a stop in front of the cute old house. I had always loved coming here. Billy had always been so sweet to me, even though I know he favored Hannah. Now, for some reason, the man despised me. He glared heatedly out the window form behind a curtain at me. My mouth dropped open in shock. What did I do to him? He quickly snapped the curtain shut.

My lips twitched down into a frown as I pushed hard on the rusty door of my truck. I slid out of it with ease, my legs swinging quickly over the edge of the seat. I landed on the ground with a soft thud and trekked up to the house.

I knocked loudly on the creaking door. It seemed to moan in protest to my presence like it too had disowned me. I flinched back but only for a second, my anger and frustration coming back.

"Billy. Open up." I practically growled.

The loud squeal of his wheelchair rang in my ears as he came closer to the door. He opened it a sliver, peaking out at me.

I frowned at him "Can I see Jake?"

His answer was a quick and sharp no said sternly before slamming the door in my face.

A groan of frustration came loudly out of my mouth "God! I can wait all night Billy!"

I marched back to my truck, feeling awfully like a big two year old pouting because she couldn't get the toy she wanted but as I said before; I didn't care.

The car door gave an angry thump as I slammed it behind me, turning on the heater in the car. I would be here a long time with my luck.

When I did finally see Jacob…I wish I hadn't. His hair was cut short and he wore nothing but a cropped pair of shorts and a new tattoo. He wasn't my Jacob and the gang behind him proved that.

"""""""""""""

Hannah's Pov

She was like a wildfire, blazing and out of control. She was like a hurricane; so predictably unpredictable. She was like a tornado; trying to devour everything that got in her way. _She _was my sister and I had no control over what madness she was about to unleash. It was a game of poker. Yes, that's what I thought as I saw the scrawny pale girl flail her arms glaring full force as she stampeded towards us.

Hell hath no greater fury than a women scorned.

I'm not quite sure how that fits in here but I know, seeing her rage, which it does somehow. Sam and I would be the main project of her anger today. That was obvious as she stomped over here.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair despairingly.

"Sup Ari?" I grinned uneasily. Hoping I shone with confidence even though my sister, although human, scared me. She was older so I guess somewhere in my mind I still feared her as being stronger because that's just how it was back then.

Her glare worsened and I flinched back. Maybe I shouldn't have talked…maybe she wouldn't have noticed me if I hadn't.

"I told you to stay _away_ from them Hannah!" She snarled. Yes, definitely scared of the human, I mused

"Yeah about that Ar...I told you I wouldn't." I spoke a deathly calm tone, my confidence was growing.

"They're dangerous! Why can't you just get that through your head! I'm worried about you." She fumed, her voice trailed off.

I should have been touched that she was concerned… but no one talks about my family like their some kind of dangerous monsters. My eyes narrowed at her and I straightened out to my full height. "You don't even know what the hell you're talking about." I growled, my dark eyes flashing dangerously.

She shrunk back away from me some and turned them to Sam "And what did you do to him!? To Jake?! He didn't want this!" She shrieked.

Sam shook his head exasperatedly and I only moved my hand to my temple with growing frustration.

"It's not-"Sam tried to console the fuming girl but her loud voice cut him off. I growled when I saw her getting in my Alpha's face, as did most of the pack.

The site was in ways…comical. I know I was mad but seeing a short pale girl trying to act tough and be intimidating to a giant muscular, and shirtless, native man was quite ridiculous.

"He was afraid of you!" She shrieked again.

This time we couldn't contain our laughter. Not trying to be rude or anything it's just the thought of our rightful Alpha afraid of us…it didn't seem quite right and Jake's embarrassment only added to our snickers.

Arial snapped.

I should have stopped her.

I should have been watching.

Then again…I can never seem to protect her from anything.

She slapped a werewolf.

She slapped _Paul_.

There would be hell to pay.

"""""""

Aurora's Pov

There was a wolf in front of me! That wasn't right…it wasn't there before. It was a man. He had convulsed and contorted into a creature…..

I think I've lost it.

"Arial! Move!"

That was the last thing I heard Jake yell before he too turned into a freakin dog.

I have officially lost it.

I stumbled backwards.

Tripped.

Why did I have to be so clumsy? The wolves clashed in mid air and my eyes widened.

Sam called them off. At least I think he did. My mind was racing too fast for me to even realize what was going on so I didn't hear it and I didn't see Hannah's worried gaze or how her body had moved in between me and the fighting wolves momentarily before another man pulled her away from the fight.

I hadn't noticed the others smiling and placing bets casually on the two wolves. That would have seemed too normal it would have made me thing that they were used to this. I hadn't seen Embry and Quil lift me off of the ground and I didn't feel them tug on my arm to get me away from the wolves.

I was too captivated. It was like I was bewitched, under a spell. You would think I would be used to all this nonsense with vampires but that would have to mean that Edward was gone and I was ok with it. I hadn't noticed Embry calling my name or Quil snapping his fingers in my face or even Luke laughing that it was possible to still shock leech lovers.

I hadn't noticed anything.

I couldn't because once the wolves stopped fighting they looked up to me and my eyes met with one of them and I was frozen.

My whole world shifted on its axis and it all went dark.

**OK sooo i didnt say if it was Paul or Jake that imprinted on Arial because frankly i want you guys to pick. **

**SO please tell me who you want her to be with and ill tally the votes and as usual most votes win.**

**:)**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hallifer777**


End file.
